1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile radiation generating apparatus and radiation imaging system for obtaining a radiation image of an object by irradiating the object with radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a radiation imaging system is used in various fields, and is particularly one important means for diagnoses in the medical field. The radiation imaging system in the medical field is a system in which a radiation image is obtained by irradiating an object with radiation emitted by a radiation emitting unit, and imaging radiation transmitted through the object by a radiation imaging apparatus, image processing and the like are performed on the obtained radiation image, and the processed radiation image is displayed on a monitor and used in a diagnosis.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-032546 has disclosed a radiation imaging system including an X-ray generating apparatus, imaging unit, and image collecting apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-032546 has disclosed an arrangement in which the image collecting apparatus is notified of information obtained by operating an operation unit of the X-ray generating apparatus existing near an object, and processing in the image collecting apparatus is controlled based on the information.
To obtain an adequate radiation image in this radiation imaging system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-032546, however, radiation must be emitted after imaging preparations of the radiation imaging apparatus have been completed. Unfortunately, the state of the radiation imaging apparatus is not displayed on the X-ray generating apparatus, so an operator cannot confirm whether the imaging preparations of the radiation imaging apparatus have been completed. To confirm the state of the radiation imaging apparatus, therefore, the operator must move to the image collecting apparatus.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problem, and provides a technique by which an operator can confirm an imaging result in the vicinity of an object where the operator issues an imaging instruction or the like, and can issue a next instruction on the spot.